


The Wee Hours

by hostilecrayon



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best part of insomnia is having Shindou for a boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wee Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaineddove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/gifts), [stillskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/gifts), [Ver (verloren1983)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/gifts), [very](https://archiveofourown.org/users/very/gifts), [aoigensou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/gifts), [aiwritingfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/gifts), [Qem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/gifts), [mmmdraco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/gifts).



> Prompt of insomnia from the lovely Hikago chat~!

The best part of insomnia is having Shindou for a boyfriend. It doesn’t matter if it’s 3PM or 3AM – if they’re at home, all Touya has to do is look at Shindou and it’s like they’re in their teens again, Shindou pinning him to the mattress to have his way with him.

But in the wee hours of the morning, when his boyfriend has finally stopped flitting around and is instead snoring fit to wake all of Tokyo, he gently eases Shindou’s knees apart and takes him into his mouth.

In the wee hours is when Touya turns the tables.


End file.
